


Outline for the rest of I'm A Girl Series

by Twackycat



Series: I'm A Girl In A World In Which My Only Job Is To Marry Rich [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twackycat/pseuds/Twackycat
Summary: The outline for the I'm A Girl In A World In Which My Only Job Is To Marry Rich Series that I will no longer be continuing.





	1. We're Reliable With The Ladies Chapter 4: John

During the Battle of Monmouth, all four are out in the field when Lee calls for retreat. Alex has already been having issues breahing and the heat is not helping at all. They start running away and Alex is shot in the leg, and when she falls a rib finally gives out and breaks. The other three immediately stop and run back to her. Not wanting to stay there, John scoops her up and starts running with her. Eventually they fnd a clearing here they stumble upon Washington chewing out Charles Lee. Alex manages to squirm out of John's arms and salutes Washington. Washington has his back to the boys and strips command from Lee and call on Hamilton but as soon as he sees her, he immediately changes his attention to Lafayette, telling him to take command. Washington then orders John and Hercules to take Alex back to the camp. Alex objects, but when she steps forward, she practically collapses and Hercules catches her and carries her back to camp despite her complaints. Hercules starts to take her back to their tent and John argues that she needs to go to the medic, because you know, Alex has been shot. Alex tells him that she can't go to the dctor and when John demands to kno why, Alex looks him in the eye and tells him that she is a woman, and if word got out, she would be kicked out of the army, probably exiled, at best, and killed fo her treason at worse. John stumbled backwards, shaking his head, trying to understand. He runs away from the tent without an explination. Through streaming tears, Alex begs Herccules to go after him. He does, and Alex curls in on herself and cries.


	2. We're Reliable With The Ladies Chapter 5: Lee

After Hercules runs after John, Lee enters the tent and encroaches on her cot, knowing that she's pretty much helplss because of her leg. He says that everything makes sense now; why Washington was so fond of her; how she had risen through the ranks so fast. She fucked her way up. Clearly she must be a good fuck to do that. He then closes in on her, saying that he'll have to find out for himself. She says no, and struggles to get off the cot, only to have him pin her down with no regards to her injuries. He gives her an ultimatum; let him have his way with her, or he will expose her and what she's been doing with Washington to the entire camp. She silently resigns, lowering her head giving in. Lee immediately starts to molest her, complaining about the bandages there nd she whimpers at the blinding pain coming from her ribs. She closes her eyes as tears start to fall. Suddenly Lee's weight disappears, and Alex rolls off the cot in an effort to get away, but freezes when she's pulled into an embrace. Then Herc starts reassuring her that he's got her, she's safe, and Lee can't get to her. She opens her eyes and finds herself wrapped up in Hercules' arms while John has Lee pinned to the ground with a bayonet against Lee's throat. Then John looks up at Alex and asks if she's okay, nothing but concern in his eyes, and she knows that he accepted her. Lee then comments that it wasn't just Washington Alex was fucking, but his entire staff. It is at that point John challenges him to a duel, right then and there.


	3. I Am Not A Maiden In Need Of Defending

In their duel, John shot Lee in the mouth (it shut him up) and Lee dies after several days. Washington was able to cover it up as Lee having gotten shot in battle instead of by John in a duel. Obviously Washington in't very happy with the fact that there was a duel, and Washington visits their tent demanding to know what it was about, When John explins what exactly happened, Washington can't help but feel grateful that Lee is no longer a threat to Alex. Washington tells Alex that he's sending her home, and she immediately struggles not to panic and breakdown because the army is her home, she has nowhere else to go in the states and she can't go back to Nevis. Washington quickly rephrases it, clarifying that he's sending her back to his home; Mount Vernon, along with Martha to look after her. He then turns to John and stares him down for a few seconds before telling him he was originally going to send him home to his father, which John pales at, not wanting to ever face his father again, or ship him off to be some other commanders' problem, but he's deccided against it. John is very relieved. Washington then tells them John will be going with Alex. He tells them he's not blind, he's seen how they look at each other. They're both head over heels in love, and with the possible exception of Lafayette, John is the person Alex needs the most. Washington vaguely threatens John and gives him permission to court Alex at the same time b telling him he trusts John to take care of Alex the best that he possibly can.


	4. A Tolerance For Pain

During Alex’s recovery, John and Alex actually start to fall in love more than both of them pining after each other. Alex has a bit of a breakdown about body image, both because she’s constantly afraid that she looks too feminine, but at the same time she doesn’t want to be a man, she’s not trans, she just wants equality. She’s also ashamed of her scars, from having lived a hard life, being a tomboy, fighting in a war, and from binding. John finds here when she’s considering cutting off her boobs, just done, done with the hiding and what’s a few more scars on her body? John finds her when she’s sitting without a shirt, and is very respectful about it and talks with her about how she’s feeling. He briefly asks if she wants to be a man, having met a man before who was born as a woman. She explains that she doesn’t want to hide, she just wants equality, but doesn’t know how to even begin to try and fix it when there are so many other things that also need to change, and are a bit more pressing than equality for women. John helps her see that she’s perfect just as she is, and braver than any man he knows, even Washington. It ends with John kissing Alex, with her laying back and John gently crawling on top of her. Obviously they’re about to have sex, but I’m not writing that. 


	5. Helpless

Towards the end of her recovery, Alex starts getting sick in the morning, and after a week or two of this, Martha suggests that Alex might be pregnant. She immediately starts to panic, particularly because she’s not sure if she really wants to have a kid, but also because she’s really worried about this exposing her, as well as having a kid out of wedlock. Having grown up a bastard, she doesn’t want to put any kid of hers through that. John suggests Alex could disappear during the pregnancy and come back with the child, claiming to have found them or something. Alex shoots it down, not wanting to have an illegitimate child. John says she’ll have to get married. It is then they are invited to the ball with Washington, with the almost sole purpose of finding a woman for Alex to marry. Of course Alex sets his sights high with the Schuyler sisters. Alex immediately hits it off with the sisters, having an insight to them that the other men don’t understand. Angelica is already married, which puts a bit of a damper on Alex’s moos because she liked her. But then she’s introduced to Eliza, and while Alex knows she’ll never like her as much as she does John, Alex also knows that she can give Eliza an opportunity that she wouldn’t have otherwise. After some correspondence, they meet again in person and Alex confesses that her feelings are completely platonic, and Eliza just tells her that she knows. She saw how she looked at John at the ball, and she’s willing to marry Alex to cover for their relationship. Alex tells her she’s right, she loves John, but needs their relationship covered for a different reason. Eliza is relieved because she didn’t want to have sex to have an heir. Philip Schuyler approves their marriage and they’re married a few days later.


	6. The World Turned Upside Down

Alex loses the child, and throws herself back into the war. Both she and John return to help out with the battle of Yorktown. And afterwards, when John hears of the black battalion in South Carolina, he wants to go and help and Alex encourages him, but he doesn’t want to leave Alex because she is clearly not doing well mentally. Alex practically orders John to go, this is what he’s always wanted to do. They have sex right before he leaves. About two months later, Alex has been ill in the mornings and she knows that she’s pregnant again, and she’s terrified of losing this child as well, so she hasn’t told Eliza. In the morning, right after having been sick, Eliza comes in with a letter.

Eliza: Alex, there’s a letter for you from South Carolina

Alex: It’s from John. I’ll read it in a minute.

Eliza: No, it’s not.

Alex: Will you read it?

Eliza: “On Tuesday, the 27th, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was shot off his horse in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. His family has already been contacted and have sent for him, however a note on his body requested for you to be notified. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters.”

        Alex, are you alright?

At this point Alex breaks down, believing John to be dead, collapsing to the floor, tears streaming down her face as she clutches at her stomach. Eliza is very concerned for Alex, and Alex finally admits that she’s pregnant again, and the child is her last connection to John


	7. Run Away With Us For The Summer

After finding out that Alex is pregnant again, though Eliza had already guessed as much, Eliza works on implementing the plan they had started to develop the first time Alex was pregnant. They push it as long as they can, Alex is four almost five months along when Eliza, Angelica and Peggy move Alex to Mount Vernon for the summer. Eliza announces she’s pregnant, and wants to have as peaceful of a pregnancy as possible for her first pregnancy. She has Angelica with her, who has had two kids already and is working on a third. Eliza is in good hands. Martha is actually the one who ends up being Alex’s midwife. This pregnancy ends up a lot better than the last one, with Alex fiving birth to a healthy, if a little early, baby boy. There is some debate on what to call him. Alex considers naming him John after his father, but also while he is the last connection Alex has to John, she’s not sure if she could stand to have another John in her life. Eliza kindly points out that children are usually named after family, and t the rest of the world, John isn’t part of their family. Alex doesn’t want to name him James because Alex only knew her father’s name because of her brother and her brother abandoned her. She suggests he could be named George, because Washington was more of a father to her than her own ever was. While Washington is touched by the sentiment, Lafayette already beat her to it and he doesn’t want another kid named after him. So they decide to name him Philip after Eliza’s father. Then Alex speaks up quietly, asking if John could be his middle name, so he has something from his father. Eliza tells her of course, it is a very sweet tribute to his father.


	8. When You Smile, I Am Undone

A few weeks after Alex gave birth, there is a knock on the door, which George answers. After a minute or so, Washington calls that it’s for Alex. Alex doesn’t hesitate, despite her state of dress (plain pants, one of John’s button up shirts, untucked and oversized, and she’s not binding) because she heard Washington’s voice waver when he called for her, which never happens. Alex bursts into the atrium and comes to an immediate stop. John is standing on the other side of the room, by the door. John quietly calls Alex? In an instant, Alex practically slams into him as she throws her arms around his neck. Washington’s hand on John’s back is the only thing that stops them from slamming to the ground. Alex says that she can’t believe he’s here, and John says, well most of me. Alex lets go and steps back to take in John and realizes that he’s missing his right leg from the knee down. Washington suggests that they move to the family room where everyone else was so John didn’t have to repeat his story more than necessary. When John enters the room, everyone else immediately starts asking questions, which starts Philip crying. Alex immediately fetches him out of his bassinet, shushing him as she brings him over to John who is staring in awe. Alex helps John adjusts his arms and then lowers Philip into his arms. Alex introduces Philip John Hamilton, and John whips his head up. “John? After me?” At this point Angelica is an asshole and say “No, after my husband. Yes he’s named after you!” John blushes at this and just looks back down at Philip as Alex gently leans against John. She still can’t believe that he’s alive.


	9. I Swear That I'll Be Around For You

Eliza cautiously broaches the subject; they all thought John was dead. John freezes at this news and looks at Alex, worried about her. She quietly quotes the letter they received, and John understands how they came to that conclusion. He carefully wraps one arm around Alex while supporting Philip with the other. He then explains that he was shot in his upper left arm, which knocked him off his horse, and his horse then trampled his leg, which is how he lost the leg. His family then forbid him from contacting Alex during his recovery. When he heard that Eliza was pregnant, knowing that it was really Alex, he did his best to escape his family as quickly as possible and make his way up here. He didn’t contact them because he wanted it to be a surprise and his father had told him Alex knew what happened to him, but didn’t know the exact wording of the letter. If he had known they thought he was dead he would have tried harder to contact them and to let them know he was on his way. It is then that Philip starts really getting fussy, Alex takes him from John and unbuttons her shirt to try and feed him, and gets frustrated when she can’t. Angelica is by her side in a moment, gently taking Philip and feeding him herself. John is understandably confused. Alex tearfully explains that she’s not making enough milk, and she’s already failing at parenting, because she can’t properly care for Philip, her body isn’t letting her, and she won’t be able to be in his life as much as he wants to because its mothers that are expected to take care of the children, and to everyone else Alex is Philip’s father, and there’s so much that needs to be done in their new nation.  She’s had just as much, if not more paperwork in the past few months that she had during the war, and there have already been some back handed compliments about how much time she’s been spending ‘helping Eliza with their new born’. And She just wants to be a part of Philip’s life, unlike her own father, and to an extent, her mother. John shushes her, and holds her close, promising that Alex will do an amazing job helping raise Philip, and building their country. Philip will come of age with their young nation, and Alex will be an amazing parent to both.


	10. Your Son Is Nine Years Old Today

On Philip’s birthday, his ninth, Alex, John, and Eliza sit him down to explain Alex’s situation to him. Philip just looks at them when they’re done explaining. He then tells them he already knew that. He remembers when Angelica was born, and he knows men can’t get pregnant. He understand why Alex hides her gender, he just wishes she didn’t have to. He’s going to grow up and make the world equal for everyone. Now, do they want to hear the poem he wrote? Of course they do. My name is Philip I am a poet I wrote this poem just to show it And I just turned nine You can write rhymes But you can’t write mine I practice French And play piano with my mother I have a sister But I want a little brother My Baba’s trying to start America’s Bank Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq They all laugh, and Alex gently explains that Angelica was unplanned, and they still aren’t planning on having any more, both because Alex being pregnant is a huge risk for people finding out about Alex, as well as the fact that it is very physically taxing on Alex’s body, and is actually very dangerous for her. None of the adults mention the two miscarriages Alex had after Angelica. When Eliza mentions her sister’s visit, and taking a trip when she gets here, Alex smiles sadly and says she has too much work, and she needs to save any time off in case she does end up pregnant again. Eliza isn’t very happy about it, but knowing John will be there to temper Alex helps.


	11. Half Dressed, Apologetic, A Mess, She Looked Pathetic

During the summer, when Maria Reynolds calls on Hamilton, She is met at the door by both Alex and John. Alex helps her out because it’s the right thing to do and walks her home alone. When she tries to seduce Alex, she quickly but gently gets pushed away and Alex flees back to her house. Fearful of potential repercussions from her husband, Maria follows Alex back to her house, intent on getting the affair started and instead stumbles upon Alex and John kissing in the living room. Maria flees before she is seen. When Maria’s husband comes home and demands to know what went wrong, and eventually beats the answer out of her and contacts Alex about ‘his affair with John Laurens’. Alex storms over, planning on demanding to know how Reynolds could possibly have known about John, and finds Maria severely beaten and a sobbing mess. Alex immediately takes her back to her house, and Alex and John hear her side of the story. Maria had originally told her husband that Alex had ignored her advances, but could tell she wasn’t saying something. She hadn’t wanted to tell James because she was sympathetic to their situation, she would much rather love another woman than ever have to deal with her husband ever again. Alex promises to get her out of there and enlists the help of Aaron Burr to get Maria a divorce and trusts him to ignore any rumors of an affair with John.


	12. Duel Between Alex and Reynolds

So after Aaron helps with Maria, Aaron confronts Alex about the fact that Reynolds was talking about an affair between Alex and John, and doesn’t Alex know how bad those sort of rumors could be for both Alex and John. Ale practically yells at him that of course she knows how dangerous it could be, why did he think she wanted Aaron on the case? She knew he would ignore and dismiss any of those sort of rumors that Reynolds might try to start and/or spread. Alex remarks that it’s not anything stupider than Aaron’s courting of Theodosia before her husband died. Aaron gets mad at that comment and storms off, but throws a confusing ‘see you tomorrow’ over his shoulder. A young boy then comes in the room, sent with a message from Reynolds. He challenges Alex to a duel the next morning. Some hoe Reynolds has gotten Aaron Burr to be his second in the duel. Of course John is Alex’s second. This time Reynolds is the one who won’t back down. When they first, they both score almost identical hits, left side ribcage, missing anything really important. Reynolds however ends up getting an infection and dying from the wound while Alex just ends up with another scar. Eliza and Angelica hurry home when they hear the news, both understandably pissed. This duel is also when Aaron realizes just how little Alex cares about her own safety, and by extension those around her, and how detrimental that could be for the budding country if Alex ends up being President or any other super high up person in government. This is why Burr takes the Schuyler seat in the senate.


	13. Did You Forget Lafayette?

Alex nearly attacks Jefferson for this comment because Lafayette will always be her big brother. Unknown to Jefferson, Alex is trying her damnedest to get Lafayette and his family safely from France. Lafayette’s son, Georges, who is thirteen, is actually currently at her house having been the only one they’d managed to get out so far. When Jefferson comments that there was no need to throw a hissy fit, like what did Lafayette used to call her… a little lion? Alex actually punches Jefferson then, growling at him that Lafayette is the only one allowed to call her that. Washington pulls her off Jefferson and Jefferson makes the daddy comment.


	14. I Wanna Give You A Word Of Warning

Washington pulls Hamilton aside and lets her known that he is stepping down. Alex is surprised, but is slightly unsure why Washington pulled her aside for this conversation. Yeah, its nice to know ahead of other people, but it was unnecessary. Washington admits that he would like for her to help write his farewell speech, and also to request for her to seriously think about her future, encouraging her to seriously consider stepping down with him. Because for as much of a name she has made for herself, no one has ever seriously challenged her with Washington around, despite the numerous political enemies she has. He is worried about what will happen after he leaves, especially with everything that she has to lose. Alex gets mad at him initially, but listening, she understands where he is coming from, but respectfully says that she was in much more danger of being found out when they were fighting in the war. She makes the decision to continue in politics even without Washington’s protection.


	15. I Can Almost See The Headline, Your Career Is Done

Things go downhill for Alex fast after Washington leaves office. Adams’ tenure as president is a mess, and Alex is struggling to keep afloat. Then she is cornered by Jefferson, Madison, and Burr. Burr is not aware of what exactly they are accusing Hamilton of, or even knew they were looking into, otherwise he would have tried to put a stop to it. Jefferson leads it talking about having looked into her origins. It was common knowledge that Alex was a bastard from the Caribbean. So he was originally looking into his bastard status. Alex interrupts and says that everyone already knew that and says he’ll have to get some better researchers. Jefferson encroaches on her space, backing her up against the wall as he leers over her. He casually said that they couldn’t find anything about Alex, not until Alexander Hamilton suddenly appeared in 1768 on the doorstop of his cousin’s house. Alex fumbles a bit, saying that record keeping on Nevis always was terrible. Jefferson leans into her space and says that they didn’t find anything about Alexander Hamilton, but they did find Alexandra Hamilton. Alex says it must have been an error. Jefferson pushes on, saying that she disappeared when she was thirteen. “Hamilton is a fairly common last name. He reaches forward and presses his hand against her chest and smirks. “Found her.” Alex immediately punches him in the face, again. Madison snorts and says that he didn’t forget Hamilton’s right hook. Alex takes several steps threateningly towards Madison, demanding to know what they’re going to do with the information. Jefferson laughs as he rises to his feet and says “no one else was in the room where it happened”. He and Madison then leave, no promises about keeping it a secret, but also no promises to let the world know. Alex just watches them leave and then turns on Burr.


	16. I Always Considered You A Friend

“I always considered you a friend” Alex says this into the silence in the room. When Burr tries to say something, she cuts him off, choking out, practically screaming “I trusted you!” Again Burr starts to stumbled through an apology, claiming to have known they were trying to find some dirt on her, but no where they were looking. He begs Alex to believe him and take a step towards her and she snaps. “Don’t. Take another step in my direction. I can’t be trusted around you.” He obeys and takes a step back but continues trying to get her to believe that he had no idea and that he had not been the one to tell them. He points out that he didn’t even know that her name was Alexandra. She doesn’t know. Wanting to believe he didn’t know, but not believing at the same time. For once, instead of dealing with it, Alex runs away. 


	17. I'll Write My Way Out

Alex is struggling with what to do but hasn’t confided in either Eliza or John. They finally team up to get her to confess to what is going on in her head. Alex tells them what had happened, and John asks what she’s going to do about it, unknowingly echoing the words Alex said to Jefferson and Madison. Alex says that she has to head them off, release a statement before they do. John asks why. Because would anybody really believe that Alex, who fought in the war, who was injured with a shot in the leg and a broken rib, and only put on leave, was a woman? That Hamilton, a very public person, who was married with three? Kids, could possibly be a woman? Nobody would believe Jefferson if he were to publish anything and it would hurt Jefferson more than it would hurt Hamilton. So he begs Alex to see the logic and NOT publish anything presumptively. Alex agrees. 


	18. Never Gonna Be President Now

James Monroe, one of the actual people to accuse Hamilton of the Reynolds affair, is the one Jefferson gets to write and publish about Alex being a woman. Philip, who is always the one to bring in the newspapers, brings in the paper that Monroe has published, bringing it to his parents. They all read over it, all worried about the points that Jefferson has brought to light through Monroe, because obviously he can’t just publish, ‘I felt up Hamilton. She’s a woman!’.  He brings up several good points, such as the lack of documentation of Alexander Hamilton before his mother’s death. One of the few records that was found is a probate document that has Alexandra Hamilton on it. That along with Hamilton’s physical appearance, having the small stature of a woman and having a never once had a beard, because Hamilton is physically in capable, are all major pointers that Hamilton is actually a woman. The biggest piece against Hamilton is that Hamilton has always disappeared with Eliza whenever their children were born. Hamilton was obviously hiding that fact they were pregnant instead of Eliza. This has Alex, John and Eliza all worried, because they are all admittingly true facts, that when all put together, make it obvious that Alex is in fact a woman. After some serious consideration, they decide to ignore the publishing. The idea is so out there that no one is going to believe Monroe, and he has just tanked his own political career. That is when Burr publishes a response to Monroe. It starts off saying that if Hamilton were to be a woman, it would have been impossible for Hamilton to have made it this far in life, especially one so public, as a woman in hiding. He then goes on to meet all of Monroe’s points as well as a few extra counter points. Nevis has always had terrible documentation, outside of trade. There was also the hurricane that destroyed almost everything when Hamilton was seventeen, right before he came to the states, so there wouldn’t have been much documentation after the hurricane, and no reason to attempt to recreate any documentation. The handwriting of the probate document is sloppy and shaky, obviously the writer was drunk at the time of writing. The largest mistake, other than the wrong name, is that it had Hamilton born in 1755, when Hamilton was born in 1757. There are other wrong facts on the document as well as other misspellings. The name change is obviously a drunken mistake. Calling Hamilton out on the lack of beard is hypocritical because Monroe doesn’t have a beard either, and not everyone is blessed with the genetic lottery like Monroe was. Not everyone can be six foot. In Hamilton’s duel against James Reynolds, for whom which Burr was a second to, Hamilton and Reynolds sustained almost identical wounds, the bullets hit on the edge of the left ribcage. Hamilton was treated the exact same way. Monroe needs to talk to a medic, Hamilton and Eliza left when Eliza was five nearly six months pregnant with Philip, giving birth about three months into their retreat. Burr had the privilege of speaking with the couple shortly before they left. Eliza was already showing by the time they left, and Hamilton certainly wasn’t. It was very similar for Hamilton’s other two children. But above all else, Hamilton served in the war for independence, and Burr served along side Hamilton, several times sharing lodgings. He can confirm that Hamilton is a man.  Alex is furious at Burr for publishing this, especially when she had planned on ignoring Monroe.


	19. In Clearing Your Name, You Have Ruined Our Lives

Alex is unbelievably pissed at Burr for publishing his response to Monroe’s accusations. Burr is confused, and a little bit mad at Alex, after all, wasn’t she going to do the exact same thing? And having it come from someone else, and let’s face it, more liked than her, be better, more creditable? Alex yells at him. No! Because she was going to take a page out of Jefferson’s book and to respond to what is basically a school yard taunt. If nothing had been said, people would have ignored what Monroe had written, dismissing it as drunken or insane ramblings. But because there was a response to it, it’s going to be under more scrutiny, even more so because it wasn’t Hamilton who responded. And Alex knows what he was trying to do; make her believe that he wasn’t the one who helped Jefferson find the information in the first place. It back fires, it makes her even more sure that Burr did do it, and this is more of his constant, no opinion, no side, ‘don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for’ bullshit that Burr has been doing ever since they met.


	20. Other Things

That is all I had solidly planned out. I did also have vague plans for a story that would have been set in Aaron Burr Sir/My Shot/Story of Tonight, that covered Alex's attraction to John, how that relationship 'would never work' and so she decided to push him away. There was another vague plan for a story with Right Hand Man, where Alex is once terrified that Washington has discovered her and that's why he requested her presence, not that he wants to give her the aide position. 

I also had place holders for Non-Stop and a story called 'When I Meet Thomas Jefferson' in between the stories I Swear That I'll Be Around For You and Your Son Is Nine Years Old Today. When I Meet Thomas Jefferson would have been about Alex's first meeting with Jefferson and the fact they immediately hate each other. 

In between the Duel Between Alex and Reynolds (which was a temporary title) and Did You Forget Lafayette? was a place holder for a story called On The Up And Up Again. Which would have been about Burr getting the Schuyler seat in senate, and I believe it would have had more to do with the original, longer Schuyler Defeated than the one that ended up in the show. 

I also had place holders for Blow Us All Away, Stay Alive Reprise, Its Quiet Uptown, Election of 1800, Your Obedient Servant, Best of Wives and Best of Women, and The World Was Wide Enough, as well as a final story called How Lucky We Are To Be Alive Right Now.

I did plan that both Phillip and Hamilton would survive, and that Alex and John would live out peacefully for the rest of their lives. I just never got around to planning the specifics.  


End file.
